


【all橙】无欲禁果

by jhscqeq



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhscqeq/pseuds/jhscqeq
Summary: 魅魔设定，肉体关系混乱。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

魅魔橙 蕉橙葡萄夹心

驱纹戒斗推门时恰好听到一声拔高的呻吟，他微微眯起眼睛。  
黑发青年仰躺在床上，格子衬衣被解开，双腿分开，牛仔裤一撸到底松松垮垮地挂在脚踝上。少年背对着门跪在床上，没有脱衣服，这个角度可以看到两条光裸的腿缠着他的腰背，腿根若隐若现，一条末梢是桃心的尾巴悄悄溜了出来，勾人一般摇晃着。  
才刚刚开始就兴奋成这样了吗？  
“紘汰哥，舒服吗？”吴岛光实声音里饱含着某种热情。他喜欢黏黏糊糊的甜蜜亲吻，下半身的顶弄却毫不含糊。发情的魅魔呜呜咽咽，胡乱点头。光实亲了亲他的脸颊，更加用力地一顶。  
“啊……阿实……”紘汰不由自主抬起臀部迎合着动作。他欲火中烧的时候又闻到了另一个熟悉的气味，便睁开朦胧的眼睛，追寻着那个身影，下意识地伸出手。  
“戒斗……”  
茶发青年手指贴上他的脸，哼了一声：“还不够么？”  
他不过是在路上耽搁了十分钟，两个人已经滚到床上去了。  
葛叶紘汰因为情热比平时迟钝更甚的头脑无法理解他的弦外之音，只是用脸颊蹭着戒斗的手指，像小狗求食一样殷切地望着对方。

驱纹戒斗最开始搅进这件事就是因为不慎知道了吴岛光实和紘汰的关系。那是联合演出后的派对，他被灌了一顿酒，去卫生间洗脸时听到了些不该听的动静——他对别人的私生活完全没有兴趣，但葛叶紘汰丝毫没有收敛声音，简直像生怕别人不知道他跟未成年在酒吧厕所里乱搞。水龙头放出的哗啦啦的水声都盖不住他的哭叫呻吟，一声又一声求着阿实轻一点，隔间门板都被顶得作响。戒斗甚至怀疑吴岛光实是知道是他在外面。  
而第二次，戒斗自己撞上了发情的紘汰，看见他头上冒出角屁股冒出尾巴，才明白是怎么回事。情潮消退后的紘汰还支支吾吾地跟他道歉，说给他“添麻烦了”，他想到就一阵恼火。大概吴岛光实只要说说“我愿意帮助紘汰哥”之类的话，葛叶紘汰就会被哄得张开大腿了吧。  
后来事实证明……他猜得八九不离十。

紘汰翻了个身，跪趴在床上，光实从后面扶着他的腰，圆润有弹性的臀瓣含着性器吞吞吐吐，尾巴随着被顶入的节奏摇晃，粉红色的烙印在左边腰侧闪闪发亮。  
他笨拙地拉开了戒斗的拉链，半勃起的阴茎弹出来，热乎乎地落在他手心里。魅魔欣喜地舔了两口，像吃冰棒一样吮吸吞吐，啧啧有声，透明的涎液有些流淌下来也顾及不到。他平时跳舞跳累了也是这样……仰起头对着嘴巴倒水，嘴唇水润亮晶晶的，下巴脖子都有水痕……戒斗按住紘汰的后脑勺的手突然用力，逼迫人吞得更多更深，把整根都吃下去，紘汰发出呜呜的声音，但还是努力鼓起腮帮子吮吸着。他明明对男女之情一窍不通，舌头却很灵巧，柔软地缠绕着、讨好着嘴里那根逐渐变硬变粗的东西。最后光实先射进他的臀缝，戒斗射出来的时候则突然拽住他头发拔了出来，有一半白灼射在他脸上下巴上和手上，滴滴答答地淌着。紘汰舔了舔唇角，胡乱抹着自己脸上的精水，又伸出艳红的舌头舔舐着。  
“你干什么？”戒斗抓住他手掌。紘汰从手心抬起眼睛，无辜地眨巴着湿漉漉的眼睛：“因为……很浪费……”  
“没关系的，紘汰哥要多少我都可以给的。”光实从后面抱住紘汰，下巴搁在肩膀上，像撒娇一样地说。  
“欸……那很辛苦你……”  
“换边。”戒斗听不下去，冷冷地说。

紘汰体格比通常的魅魔要结实一些，他不知道是不是因为这样，格外强欲。原本他没打算告诉朋友们这件事，是做援交的时候被光实发现了蛛丝马迹，只好向对方解释自己不是为了钱……虽然他穷也是事实。  
如果是那样的话，我来帮紘汰哥就好了吧。光实说。  
一开始只是口交，后来情不自禁还是做了，之前有过经验的身体只是口服是不能满足的，好在光实也体谅了他。他很喜欢被光实插入的感觉，阿实身上味道干净清爽，动作也温柔体贴，和外面不认识的陌生人完全不一样。  
至于戒斗，就是另一回事……阿实脸乖巧漂亮得像女孩子一样，不管发生什么事紘汰都会觉得跟他在一起很安心，戒斗则是方方面面都侵略性很强的类型……这样荷尔蒙过盛的青年男人对魅魔体质来说会添很多麻烦。有时不小心离戒斗太近了，听到他说话或者发生肢体接触，紘汰就会感觉自己的身体有诱导发情的症状，只好躲进卫生间对着湿透的内裤烦恼。虽然很麻烦戒斗，但在有空的时候可以做一做确实是帮大忙了。


	2. Chapter 2

zack橙/蕉橙3p 魅魔梗again

zack觉得自己可能不该回休息室找钥匙的，让房东开门就好了。  
“……你……”他半歪靠在沙发上，快要滑下去了。隔壁舞队的代理队长葛叶紘汰跨坐在他腿上，像猫一样趴在他胸口。  
刚刚的刺激画面还残留在脑海中——紘汰埋头在他腿间，舔着他起立的性器，把喷涌而出的浊液都吞了下去，像在品尝甜点一样，唇边还沾了一点乳白色，抬眼时眸子里却是清澈无辜的神色。  
一切都荒谬无比，但他却像被什么紧紧抓住了，自打进门接住了跌跌撞撞的紘汰，事情发展就开始不可控制起来。  
他眼前闪过数个之前他们相见时的景象——紘汰护住队员时皱起的眉头、联合舞台上飞扬的笑容、错身而过时的击掌、颈间流淌的汗水——他们的嘴唇贴到了一起，柔软的舌头描摹着他的唇线，焦急地叩响门扉，终于勾出他的回应。  
他被推到了沙发上。

紘汰分开腿，双手扶着他的肩膀，身体摇摇晃晃的，卫衣和T恤都被扯开了，裤子脱到了腿弯。zack很早之前就觉得葛叶这件卫衣太容易掉了，总是轻易滑下肩头，翻跟头的时候还会露出腰腹，引得台下女孩子一阵尖叫。  
不过重点不在这里……  
“开玩笑的吧……”zack喃喃。紘汰柔软的黑发里冒出了小小的角，尾椎骨附近露出一条尾巴依恋地缠上zack的手腕，撩起衣服露出的腰上还有闪光的粉红色烙印。  
“……刚刚太兴奋……控制不住，就会冒出来。”紘汰脸颊热腾腾的，为难地道歉，“太久没做了，对不起。”  
“……”zack有点跟不上思路。当然也因为他们勉强理智对话的时候，也没有停下在做的荒唐事。紘汰声音还是软的，显然还在动情。他丰满柔软的臀瓣夹着zack的性器摩擦着，柔软收缩的穴口一下一下擦过，就像在撩动人的神经，很快有温热的水流了出来，紘汰发出颤抖的呻吟，腰没绷住朝下一沉，噗地轻响便骤然撑开了穴口。紘汰呃了一声，猛地抱住了zack的肩头埋下去。  
好热……好软……zack抽了口气，搂住了怀里的人，尽量控制力度，抚摸紘汰的背：“别……别怕。”  
但他似乎又一次误解了人的意思，紘汰闷闷地再一次道歉：“对不起……zack……”他吸了吸鼻子：“可不可以……直接插进来。”  
已经难受得快不行了。

戒斗推门进来的时候，zack卡在了高潮的边缘。紘汰体力很好，骑乘位一面摇晃着腰一面和他接吻，坚持了好半天。zack被猛地一夹，大脑一片空白就射了出来，然后才反应过来紘汰刚刚的惊呼是什么……  
世界上大概没有更尴尬的事了，他感觉空气都凝固了。  
他们家队长站在门口，冷冷地看着衣冠不整面红耳赤的两个人，眼神像能杀人。  
他第一反应是庆幸沙发背对着门，挡住了一片狼藉的下半身——他还能看到紘汰大腿内侧慢慢流出……该死，他甚至又有了硬的迹象。zack内心绝望。  
所以他要怎么跟戒斗解释自己在休息室和隔壁的人搞起来了？！  
zack正在天人交战的时候，那两个人居然对话了起来。  
“我刚刚在跟人谈事，给你回拨电话你没有接。”戒斗说。  
“呃……刚刚……”紘汰像做错事的小孩子一样，小声嘟嘟哝哝。刚刚他们俩亲得热火朝天，zack差点控制不住把他压在沙发上做。  
驱纹戒斗嗤了一声，迈开步子走进屋。  
“戒、戒斗……！”紘汰慌慌张张想从zack身上下来把裤子提起来，却被戒斗越过沙发探身按住肩膀。  
“你够了吗？”  
“……没。”被看穿的魅魔灰溜溜地耷拉下尾巴。  
“那就继续。”戒斗眯眼。他浅色的眸子里闪烁着可怕的光芒，紘汰如芒在背，感觉自己这回要倒霉了。

戒斗从背后抱起紘汰拖到怀里，大腿顶在中间分开他双腿，高高撩起T恤。卫衣脱了，裤子扯下来拧成绳子，绑住了紘汰的双手，抬起拉到脑后。  
紘汰不敢看坐在对面的zack，明明刚才已经做过一轮，现在却是被戒斗强行打开身体。后背贴在坚实的胸口，裸露的颈间喷洒着灼热的呼吸，腿根抵着又硬又烫的东西。  
他对性欲向来坦然，却很少遇到这样的情况，难得的有了羞耻心，刚刚高潮过的身体反而愈发敏感起来。  
……他对戒斗又起了感觉。紘汰欲哭无泪，扭动着身子想逃离，捏着乳头的手掌稍加用力辗拧，双腿间有什么温热的东西慢慢渗出来，滴在皮质沙发上。紘汰喘着气，眼里含着水光视线模糊不清，有点气又委屈，他隐约感觉自己被迁怒了，又想不清楚这道理。  
有人轻轻擦掉了他脸上的眼泪，像在叹气：“戒斗。”  
“你们之前……做过？”  
“……”  
驱纹戒斗偏过头，叼住了紘汰的左耳，舌尖滑过耳廓，热气喷洒。黑发青年软在他怀里，呻吟出声，双腿想合拢却不能，还被捏到了腰上软肉。他就这样含着紘汰的通红的耳尖，轻飘飘瞥了一眼zack。  
zack无可奈何地耸肩：“我知道了。”

紘汰微微向前倾去，趴在zack胸口。他的手终于被放开了，揪住了zack的衣襟，腕骨上还有勒出的红印。  
两个人唇齿交缠，紘汰衣摆下露出臀部，股沟里正起伏出没着戒斗的性器，戒斗戴着戒指的手扶着他的腰，冰凉的金属贴着滚烫的烙印。二人嘴唇分开，透明的涎液滴下来。紘汰半睁着眼看着zack，发出轻柔的哼鸣，有些像撒娇。  
……别这样啊。zack有点哭笑不得。被这种依恋的眼神在床上看着，绝对会误会产生了恋情吧，但又没法责怪出于本能行动的魅魔。zack稍微有点理解了队长的无奈。他又叹了口气，安抚地摸了摸紘汰的脊背，撩开脸上湿透的发丝，动作有点笨拙，但却实打实地温柔。  
“翘高一点。”戒斗的声音里没有感情，冷冰冰又低沉的声音有点沙哑。话音未落，他便抬起手掌拍在紘汰屁股上，啪地清脆一声响。紘汰惊呼一声，下意识朝前爬着躲去，差点从沙发上滑下去，被前后两个男人托住。zack搂住他了他的肩膀，戒斗则是按住他的腰胯，又是一巴掌盖下来。打得不算疼，但下了点力道，雪白的臀峰被打得颤抖，逐渐浮现出红晕。紘汰比起屁股疼，脸上才是火辣辣的。他埋头在zack怀里，压低了腰，委委屈屈努力抬高臀部。戒斗的阴茎还被含在穴里，这么搅动了软肉，擦过敏感的地方，紘汰揪紧了zack的衣服，哀哀地呻吟起来。  
……惹戒斗生气了我可护不住。zack暗自吐槽，但还是心软，觉得有点过了，低下头亲了亲紘汰的额头，要他先忍一忍。  
戒斗又抽动了十来下，zack扶着紘汰坐起来，十指相扣，顺着他的脖子亲吻下去。紘汰腰没有力气，完全依偎在戒斗怀里，因为体重沉下去，性器又撑开几寸，整个都被吞了下去。他浑身火热，被zack亲吻舔咬锁骨，吸吮乳头，身后戒斗抱着他一次次抽出又顶入。等zack也进来的时候，他终于哭出了声。紘汰做爱的时候一贯不太憋得住眼泪，也时常被戒斗做哭，这次是真的控制不住哭了出来。  
本能地害怕……又兴奋。好兴奋，身体居然期待着被两个男人抱，脑袋里又有一个清醒的角落在尖叫：不行！进不来的！两个人不可能的！他有点惊慌失措，却怎么也挣脱不了。  
“紘汰……”zack喘息着，缓慢地挤了进来。紘汰泪眼朦胧中被人捏住下巴，向后偏过头。戒斗擦掉了他的眼泪，动作不怎么温柔。紘汰脸上带着泪痕，睫毛上挂着细小的泪珠，有些气恼地瞪着他——当然，这副气鼓鼓的样子素来没有什么威慑力，就没有人告诉过这个傻瓜吗？  
他们接吻，还是戒斗一贯的风格，长驱直入地入侵占有，撕咬般地缠绵。zack的味道清爽干净，戒斗的气味却充满侵略性，有种让他感受到就颤抖的东西。  
两个男人在他体内动起来，拔出又插入。紘汰两腿之间一片泥泞，洪水泛滥成灾，整个人被抛起又落下，沉溺在欢愉与痛苦的潮水中，被猛烈冲击。他混沌中好像无意识呜呜咽咽地求饶了，不知道是谁问他“不要了吗”。  
太多了，好大，好舒服，疼……他不知自己胡乱说了些什么，哭得嗓子都哑了，懵懂中回答不上来，遭到了更猛烈的侵犯。  
咕啾咕啾的水声和肉体拍打的声音一直在耳边回荡。不知道高潮了几次。他的前端一直高扬着，平时无法靠它获得满足也就没有管，这一次也可怜巴巴湿哒哒地不断吐出水来，射出的液体都是半透明的，打湿了微鼓的小腹。  
好像可以一直这样，没有尽头……

一切结束之后，紘汰累得差点直接睡过去。他脸上湿漉漉的，衣服揉成一团，裸露的皮肤上处处是情爱的痕迹，下半身流着精液——但他就这样躺在戒斗的臂弯里，神色像玩累了被抱回家的小孩子一样，半闭着眼睛，嘟嘟哝哝：“戒斗……zack……”  
“谢谢……”  
zack难得看到不动如山的队长松开了眉头，好像暂时放弃了和紘汰计较什么……不如说整场性爱他做得都像较劲，只有此刻流露出些许zack这样的老朋友才看得出的温情。  
戒斗手指拂过紘汰的脸颊，他低低地说：  
“睡吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

瓜橙，是过去的故事。

吴岛贵虎第一次遇到葛叶结汰是在绂汰十七岁的时候。他平时称得上洁身自好，但有些场合必须习惯一些事，否则会显得不近人情，做到这个位置是要不得的。请客的人叫了几个陪酒的，都是漂亮的男孩子，学生打扮。  
坐在他腿上的这个个子娇小，凑近了细看就知道五官算不上精致，但一双乌黑的大眼睛平添几分纯真，全程都坐在他腿上没乱动，垂着睫毛很是乖巧，看久了反而有种莫名的吸引力。贵虎一方面很感谢他没有动手动脚或者娇声娇气地说话，一方面又忍不住猜测这孩子也许真的是刚做这个。  
旁边那个大概有点喝得上头，醉眼朦胧，一边和贵虎说话，一边伸手摸那孩子的脸蛋，眼睛里散发出一股奇异的光来。贵虎清楚地感觉到少年颤了一下，浑身僵直，全然不知所措。  
他抬起酒杯，把人揽进怀中，平静地挡开了对方的脸。  
“我敬您一杯。”  
酒席结束，陪酒的就要陪床。客人们各自带着人回了房间。贵虎原本打算打发那孩子离开，以往他也是给点小费并许诺不会告诉老板就叫人走，但少年好像被唯一一杯下肚的红酒灌醉了，手脚发软晕晕乎乎，和他说话倒是能对话，却是牛头不对马嘴，问了半天知道了他叫纮汰、喜欢跳街舞、喜欢吃香橙酸奶芭菲。贵虎有点哭笑不得，看着对方搁在自己胸口的红扑扑的脸和水汪汪的眼睛，倒也起不了烦躁的情绪。  
电梯门打开，纮汰直接迈步往外走，不料酒店住宿层铺着厚厚的长毛地毯，他一脚踏出去踩软了，险些一脑门栽在地上，还好被贵虎捞了起来，抱去了房间。小鬼头被抱进屋放到床上，又突然生龙活虎起来，一翻身把他猝不及防推到床上。  
“唔……”纮汰双腿分开骑在他的胯上，不知是不是无意识地晃着腰摩擦着。贵虎吸了口气，他就算再正人君子也受不住这么直白的一下。  
“喂你……”  
“想要……”纮汰双手撑在他胸口不让他起来，埋头在他颈间深深呼吸着，不得章法地轻轻咬了两下，最后叼住了领带，抬起眼无辜懵懂地望着贵虎，就像不知道怎么拆礼物的小动物可怜巴巴地看着主人。  
“……”  
贵虎摸上他的脸颊，拇指摩挲着结汰的嘴唇，分开唇齿:“那个不能吃”幼汰乖乖松了口，含住伸进来的手指，柔软的舌头舔了两下。  
吴岛贵虎觉得自己一定是鬼迷心窍了。  
当然，那天纮汰露了馅儿，贵虎就知道他确实是被“鬼”迷了心窍。纮汰做过一段时间援交， 但第一次接待这么高级的客人，也是第一次被灌酒，以往他露出角和尾巴都会说是小道具，反正做起来客人一般不会管这些细节。那天晚上他们做了三次，第一次纮汰骑在贵虎身上，要他扶着腰慢慢做下去，自己摇晃。第二次腰没了力气支不住了，贵虎抱着他又做了一次。第三次他埋在白色的厚厚被子里，抱着枕头，只露出腰背和翘起的屁股，叫声里带着哭腔。  
这个少年很奇怪，毫不掩饰自己充沛的欲望，却又对刺激很敏感，亲吻时反应也很纯情，又很容易哭。贵虎一时被欲望攥住，想要狠狠地蹂躏他，一时又起了怜爱的心思，不厌其烦地拭去纮汰的泪水，温声问他疼不疼。  
第二天早上，少年披着被子向贵虎道歉，解释了他的魅魔体质。长这么大第一次遇到这种超现实事件，贵虎也不知道说什么好。  
“没戴套没有征求您意见很对不起，请您放心，我之前有做过检查，是很干净的。” 他认真地说。  
.“……没关系。” 贵虎站在穿衣镜前穿上西装外套，打领带的手顿了顿。不如说昨晚做得太急太厉害，他完全忘记了没戴套这件事。“不过……你就靠这个……进食?”  
“嗯!”纮汰点点头，围着的被子有些松了，露出从脖颈蔓延到胸口的吻痕。贵虎有些不自在地移开眼神，但明显这没有被注意到。  
他吞下“这是不是不安全”“对中学生是不是不合适”，不知出于什么心理……他说:“ 如果你有需要，下次可以找我。 ”  
“欸? !真的吗!会不会太麻烦了?”  
“没关系，只要我不忙。”  
“谢谢!”小魅魔双手合十，万般感激地收下了贵虎的私人号码。贵虎输入号码备注名时稍微犹豫了下，到底没有写自己的姓氏，他后来想起来也不知道自己是否后悔错过这个告诉纮汰的机会。  
司机今天请了病假，只是一天假期，他没打算从公司调人，自己开车上班下班。所谓祸不单行，好不容易不必加班，他下班半路上车又抛锚了。  
“……”黑发青年不由得叹了口气。他松了松领带，打开了双闪，下车从后备箱拎出警示牌支起来，又绕到车前面掀开了引擎盖一冒出丝丝缕缕的白烟来。  
现在这个天气对西装革履的他来说实在不友好，为了安全考虑也不能呆在车里，好在现在已经夕阳西斜，滚上金红色的马路已经逐渐降下温度，即便如此他后颈还是有些沁出汗水。  
贵虎站到路边人行道上，正准备拨通电话叫拖车来，身后传来个声音:“贵虎先生？”  
他有些吃惊地举着手机转过身，看到一个人骑着白色小摩托轻盈地滑到他面前，伸出两腿撑住，取下头盔，晃了晃脑袋，露出开朗的笑容来:“遇到困难了吗?”  
“车抛锚了，正准备找人来修。”贵虎不自觉也露出点笑来，这大概是今天第一次。  
“唔，我看看。”葛叶纮汰把头盔挂在后视镜上，小跑着到车头前弯下腰来:“啊， 没关系的，应该只是水箱爆了，不需要送到修理店哦。可以稍等我一下吗? ”  
贵虎点了头，忍不住说了一句:“你现在骑摩托了?”  
“是，我满十八了嘛，上周刚拿的驾照哦!”纮汰脸上露出点孩子的得意来，“不过这车是店里的，我要先还回去，请你稍等一下。”  
所以摩托上有外卖箱啊，贵虎想着。

纮汰骑着车风风火火地走了，贵虎收起了手机，倚在车旁等待，没过一会儿，就看到人背着双肩包拎着桶纯净水气喘吁吁地跑回来。  
“水箱是用来冷却发动机的，从发动机外面转一圈，然后流到车头的管子里，车头是迎风面，容易冷却，水冷却之后再回去，有时候水箱的水不够了，来不及循环，水箱就会被烧开。所以，只要把水加进去就好了，喝的水也可以。”纮汰放下双肩包，向他解释。  
贵虎认真听着，低下头看他指点:“ 你怎么知道这些?”  
“在汽修店打工知道的。”纮汰回答。  
“你打这么多份工?”就贵虎知道的，送外卖、当服务生、汽修……援交也算吧，姑且算上，这个工作量对一个高中生来说也太超过了，显然肯定会影响学业。  
“因为家里只有姐姐在工作，负担很重。 而且我脑袋也很不灵光，读书成绩不好，大概也考不上什么好大学。”纮汰坦诚地说:“我想减轻姐姐的压力。”  
如果这话从别人口中说出来，贵虎也许会觉得这只是找借口逃避困难罢了，但听到兹汰说，却切实感觉到了真诚和努力，所以并不打算高高在上地责备这个孩子。他不由自主地开口说:  
“你知道很多我不知道的事不是吗?汽车水箱之类的。”  
“哎?”  
“所以不用说自己脑袋不好用。”贵虎敲了敲他的头:“妄自菲薄也是自大啊。  
“鸣哇，痛!”纮汰抱头:“ 我知道啦.....他扁扁嘴，又眉开眼笑:“谢谢你， 贵虎先生。”  
给水箱加完水，贵虎钻进驾驶座试着发动车子，这回汽车果然发出了正常的声音。纮汰在外面敲敲窗玻璃，他摇下窗户。  
“没问题了，谢谢你。”贵虎说。  
“那就好!那我走啦。”纮汰满足地举起手。  
“你……”.贵虎叫住了他，手指无意识敲打着方向盘，“ 你怎么回去?”  
“我吗？我搭公交。”紱汰望了望四周，指着远处的公交车站夕阳走得很快，转眼间已经有了习习凉风，暮色四合，再暗一些路灯就该亮起来了。  
“那我送你回去，作为谢礼。”贵虎示意他上车。

然而这天晚上到底纮汰还是没按时回家。这段时间贵虎有点忙，他们俩有阵子没做了。相处了那么久，贵虎还是看得出纮汰想要的时候的反应一肢体接触时的颤栗， 吞吞吐吐的样子……当然，问出来的时候纮汰会承认。  
贵虎带人去开了间房，两个人都洗了澡，把马路上的尘土和汗水洗掉。贵虎抱纮汰的时候，双腿主动缠上来，他感觉到那柔软的腿间传来清爽湿润的暖意。贵虎低下头轻柔地啄了一下身下人的嘴唇，尝到水果的甜香，纮汰小声地呻吟，主动搂着他的脖子黏了上来。相贴的肌肤渗出汗水，空气都灼热滚烫。昏黄的灯光下笼着喘息和低语。  
纮汰左腰侧有粉红色的烙印，贵虎手掌覆上去，得到一阵颤抖和躲闪。他腰上的软肉很敏感，不过也有点怕痒。每次贵虎摸的时候他都会软绵绵地一边挣扎一边笑得喘不过气，身体却又更动情。贵虎还挺喜欢看他笑的，一派孩子气。纮汰和过往他见惯的人都不同，像一株植物，单纯又生机勃勃地努力成长着。  
大概今天打工跑腿跑累了，做完之后纮汰就沉沉地睡着了。他只套了件酒店的白色浴衣，发梢因为汗湿透了，露出一截脖子和手腕。贵虎把被子往上拉了拉，俯视着纮汰安静的睡颜，投下的影子晃了晃。  
看着他就会觉得……原来这样活着也是可以的，就会不由得松了口气。  
贵虎不由自主地低下头去，似乎是想看清睫毛上的泪珠，  
在靠近的时候又谨慎地停了下来。他吐出一口气，忽然难得地有点想抽烟。  
他关上了灯。或许可以，如果只有月亮。


End file.
